mysteryhuntersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ogopogo Lake Monster / Mummy Case
Ogopogo Lake Monster / Mummy Case is the third episode of the first season of Mystery Hunters. Overview Christina searches underwater for signs of the Ogopogo Lake Monster. Araya discovers the secret behind a thousand year old Egyptian mummy. Doubting Dave mummifies a chicken and experiences his own haunted house. The Mysteries Christina: Ogopogo Lake Monster The Okanagan Lake in British Columbia is rumoured to be home to a sea monster. The natives in the area apparently told stories to children saying that if they went into the water, a sea monster might grab them and swallow them whole. People today refer to this alleged creature as Ogopogo. Christina visits a family who claims to have video footage of the monster. On one occasion, one of them did a tape that seem to suggest there might be two Ogopogo. She then meets with a newspaper reporter who claims to have seen some dark humps and photograph it. Another man claims to have been bitten by one. The creature is said to be long and has a dragonhead. She heads to the lake to see if she can find anything herself. Christina and the crew use sonar to see if they find anything. Back at headquarters, she looks at the footage caught already and see if the creature might be a log or some other object that might have been mistaken for the lake monster. She notes that while some similar creatures that look like lake monster are believed to be extinct, she notes some other species have been around for a long time and thus the lake monster might be a still living relative. Back at the lake, a crewmember finds an unusual reading on the sonar. Christina and the crewmember head to a minisub to get a better look. They come to the bottom of the lake but find no sign of life. Christina though notices movement by a rock. It turns out just to be a statute of the Ogopogo. The crewmember notes it was about the size of the object on the sonar. They then head back to the surface. After 2 days on the boat, Christina reports there was no sign of a real Ogopogo. She meets with a wildlife biologist in the area and notes that anyway who looks at the lake will see what looks like an Ogopogo. They explain it is actually a bolt wake, a line of energy that appears whenever a bolt moves across the lake. The biologist believes these represent about half of the reported alleged sightings of the Ogopogo. They also note that the lake would be unable to provide enough food for a creature of the size that the Ogopogo is believed to be. They that footage from the family earlier is likely a beaver or a loon with it's whole body on the water. Araya: Mummy Araya heads to the Royal Ontario Museum where they kept some Egyptian mummies. He gets to touch the head of another mummy but it isn't Jeb. where he is trying to find information of an Egyptian mummy named Jeb who was supposedly buried with treasures. The museum does have the casket containing the mummy but it is too fragile to open. The case does contain clues about the person though. The symbols imply that the mummy was a woman and her name is on the case. He heads to a hospital to meet people who had did cat scans of Jeb. This allows them to travel through the body without having to remove her from the case. The scans suggest she might have been up to 40 years old. The scan also shows that something seemed to be wrong with her teeth and so he visits a dentist. It seems she had a stuck tooth that caused a hole in her jaw. This jaw became infected and filled with pus that spread to her brain, potentially poisoning her. He then visits a police station to meet with sketch drawers who show what Jeb might have looked like just before her death. It seems the infection was so bad that it would have been hard to eat and painful for her to even breath. With no antibiotics at the time, she it seems this illness was her cause of death. Araya does note though that now people now get to visit and admire her all the time at the museum. Conclusion Christina says there will likely need to be hard evidence like bones to prove that the Ogopogo exists. Araya brags that he at least solved his mystery. Doubting Dave (later shown hovering in the air) then says he heard the Ogopogo was a made up story that parents told kids to keep them from going into the water unsupervised. As Araya and Christina say their goodbyes to the viewers, they are seen in the hallway dancing with a Mummy to a song discussing the Ogopogo monster. Doubting Dave Segments Mystery Lab Araya and Christina gives a brief introduction noting that the Egyptians never wrote down how they did the mummification process but that Doubting Dave is trying to found out how In the lab, Dave is talking to a chicken and seem to disagree who has a harder life. They have a bet where they live the life of the other for a period of time. Dave (in a chicken costume) returns to the lab and states that it was rather easy. He notices a note stating that someone let an animal into the building and invited him to some chicken sandwiches. Dave checks the fridge to find a butchered chicken, believing it to be the chicken from earlier. After explaining the importance of the mummification process in Egyptian culture, he shows how to make a mummy using the raw chicken. Once complete, he says he will miss the chicken only for it to apply alive next to him, meaning the chicken Dave mummified was a different chicken. He and the chicken vow never to fight again. V Files A viewer shows a message from a viewer who just moved into a really old creepy home. They are told it is haunted because there is a ceremony not far away and a kid apparently went into the house once and never came out. They also heard noises in the upstairs area at night that sounded like footsteps and groaning. His mother insists there are no such thing as ghosts but the viewer asks Dave what could be causing the noise. Dave notes that certain houses are often portrayed in media as being Haunted. Thus, if someone moves to house looking like one, their mind might already start to play tricks on them. He also brings out a model of a house to show how temperature can cause houses to expand and contract. Houses typically expand in warm temperature and contract in cold temperature. As homes are likely to contract at night where it is cooler, the noises the viewer heard may have just been the house itself rather than from ghosts. Trivia * First episode involving a mummy * First episode involving sea based creature * The soundbite that would be used for most intros for the mystery lab segment was introduced in this episode after using the mystery theme or a rock based jingle in the previous episodes. * First episode with only one director * First episode where series creator Jonathan Finkelstein has a writing credit. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes about Monsters or Creatures Category:Episodes about Mummies Category:2002 Episodes